This 36-month study develops, implements and evaluates a participatory nursing research and education program to reduce injuries and illnesses among adolescents in a rural Kentucky county. High school students will develop a series of photo novels on health risks that the perceive to be most relevant. By implementing this small-scale project, the Principal Investigator, with research support from the Department of Preventive Medicine at the University of Kentucky College of Medicine, will substantially increase her prevention research skills. The specific aims are to: 1) empower high school students to choose the health problems they wish to address in the project; 2) determine the knowledge, attitudes, intentions and practices surrounding those health problems; 3) design and create at least 2 photo novels based on those health problems; 4) test the efficacy of these photo novels in changing knowledge, attitudes, intentions and practices surrounding those health problems students choose to address; and, 5) enhance the nursing research capabilities of the P.I. This quasi-experimental panel study applies the theoretical frameworks of education empowerment and action research to an undeserved rural population. One rural high school will be the intervention school, while a second rural high school in the same county will act as the control. Using focus group interviews and written surveys, baseline data on health knowledge, attitudes, intentions and practices will be collected from 9th grade students at both schools (N=500). The Future Farmers of America (FFA) chapter in the intervention school will design and create at least two photo novels of about 10 pages each on health issues chosen by the FFA chapter after reviewing baseline data. FFA students will then lead group discussions with 9th grade students at their school using these photo novels, after which data on short-term changes in knowledge and attitudes will be collected. A follow-up survey in Year 3 with students in both schools (who would be in 11th grade by Year 3) will compare changes in health knowledge, attitudes, intentions, and practices of the FFA chapter members in the intervention school. It is hypothesized that students exposed to the intervention will have greater knowledge of, and more health-promoting attitudes toward, the chosen health problems. They will also me more likely to report intentions and behaviors that reduce their health risks than students in the control school.